Aisoku
by Noubunka
Summary: AU SessInu fatherson I am the Daiyoukai. In the hierarchy of demon society, I sit at the peak. Demons fear my strength and cower before me. However, there is one who can bring me to my knees with a single glance from those doelike eyes. Aisoku
1. Prologue

**Title: Aisoku (Beloved Son)**

**Author: Noubunka**

**Summary: I am the Daiyoukai. In the hierarchy of demon society, I sit at the peak. Demons fear my strength and many cower at my feet. However, there is one who can bring me to my knees with a single glance from those doe-like eyes … My son.**

**Pairings: None at the moment.**

**Warnings: AU, implied Non-Con. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Author's note: My first story on this site. If you chose to review, I would be glad to receive any comments, suggestions and criticisms. A warning to all readers, this is an AU and so there is will be differences in characterizations, situations, etc. **

_**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**_

_A young woman of great beauty stirred; her eyes opening slowly, clouded with the remnants of sleep. She gazed at the wall before her eyes, faintly confused when a loud roar caused her to jump in fright and look around her with wild, frightened eyes. _

_Another cry followed it and she frowned, looking troubled. Her kind heart ached as she recognized the pain that drenched the voice. _

_She moved off her futon, looking around uncertainly. Her room was large, beautifully painted shoji screens adding elegance to it but otherwise bare. She moved slowly, unsure of her own actions as pain filled moans and cries continued to haunt her._

_Silently, she opened the door and stepped out of her room, gently sliding the door shut behind her. She looked around, the dimly lit hallways looked much more intimidating in the night than she had imagined. Carefully, she started moving in the direction of the noise, frowning when she found no one nearby. _

_Were the demons so callous to let a person suffer and provide him with no assistance? _

_The woman shook her head, remembering what her soon to be husband has said. Humans did not know much about demons other than that they were powerful beings to be feared. That fear drove them to spin a web of false tales and myths about demons._

_She finally reached her destination and stood at the door to the room, never noticing the powerful wards that sealed the door so it could only be opened from the outside. She placed her hand gently on the door and made a softly inquiry. _

"_Pardon me?" she asked again, when she got no response. _

_Her grey eyes hardened in determination and she firmly opened the door._

_Foolish girl. _

_What happened hours following her act of recklessness was a strange, painful blur. She was a noble hime. She had never suffered anything more than a gentle reprimand from her mother when she did something that was not permissible. _

_That night was filled with more pain than she had ever thought possible._

_**o.o.o.o.o.**_

_Dark grey eyes blinked open, looking blankly at the ceiling before clouding in despair. A sob tore past her throat and she turned her bruised body to dig her face in the pillow. She did not know what was more painful, the wounds she had garnered or the shame and humiliation that she had to face. _

_A disgusted snort from somewhere behind her caused her to flinch. Her entire body trembled as she gathered the silk sheet to wrap around her body as she sat up carefully. _

_Her distraught eyes landed on a regal figure seated on a settee by the large windows. He was looking at her as though he was repulsed by her and ironically that was the only expression she had ever seen on his face ever since she met him._

"_Why did you step into my chambers last night, ningen?" He asked her impassively, his arms disappearing into the voluminous sleeves of his haori. "Were you not warned?"_

_She nodded tentatively, turning her eyes away from him. She could feel the heat of his glare on her. _

_He was angry._

_He was angry when he had no right to be so._

_He was the one who violated her without a hint of remorse!_

_Her eyes narrowed and she turned to glare at him. How dare he sit in front of her and question her as though he had done nothing wrong?_

_How dare he?_

"_You are a monster." She hissed and he raised a brow, unfazed. "You are an inhuman, ruthless, dishonorable animal!"_

_He narrowed his eyes, "I am a demon of royal blood." He said calmly, "I am not human. You were told, explicitly, not to enter my chambers. Tell me, hime, what is a woman when she steps into a man's chambers in the middle of the night when she is not his wife?"_

_She flinched at the implication. "Because of your foolishness, I have now lain with a human and tainted myself with your touch. Because of your foolishness, I have lain with you on the night of the red moon during my heat. No demon, not even my father, would consider this as my error." He scowled, "But this will cause the relationship between father and I to sour. And I refuse to permit that. No feeble ningen woman will come between my father and I." _

"_How was I to know of your madness on such nights?" She asked desperately, "You were screaming, crying out in agony!"_

_He looked at her coolly, "You are to wed a demon and you do not know of heat and what comes with it?" There was a hint of a sneer on his handsome face, "I am an unmated demon, heat will always be painful for me. However, the red moon forces us to lose the precarious control we have over ourselves during heat." He retrieved a vial from his sleeve and observed its contents. "Within this vial is a special potion. Pour it into the bath while you bathe. It will wash away any trace of my scent on you and within you." He pulled out another vial, "This contains a fraction of youkai healing powers. Consume it so that your wounds can be healed."_

_He looked at her in the eye and said softly, dangerously, "Speak of this night to no one, ningen." The command was unmistakably and she knew that she would follow it. _

_He nodded, satisfied, "Make haste, woman." He snapped, "Bathe and do not return to my chambers ever again, is that understood Lady Izayoi?"_

_She nodded as she stood, "Yes, Prince Sesshoumaru."_

_**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**_

A ten-year-old boy ran as fast as his little feet could carry him. There was blood on his rugged looking clothes though thankfully it did not come from him. He raced through the woods, dodging trees with agility and grace that was most decidedly inhuman.

Snow-white hair, untainted by the blood on his robes flew behind him like a curtain of silk. Everything about him told of nobility, of perfection and richness. Pure gold eyes that would put the original metal to shame looked determined, not straying from the path before him. All this other senses of smell, touch, feel, sound were focused on his surroundings.

From quite a distance away, the sounds of the heavy footsteps of his pursuers landed on his alert and sensitive ears. He could taste their vile scent at the back of his tongue and he grimaced. Ordinary demons could not hope to catch up with him at his peak condition but he was exhausted. The blood that flowed through his veins was saturated with power; however, the child was just that, a child, there was only so much he could do against an adult demon.

Suddenly he paused; dropping into a somewhat unpracticed fighting stance as a demon came rushing at him head on. He knew that he had no choice but to confront these demons. The two pursuing him would catch up soon and he would not be able to defeat this demon by the time.

With a scowl he moved, his speed unsurpassed by the demon though he was well aware that he greatly lacked in strength. The demon growled, looking monstrous in its repulsiveness, the primitive growl informed him that the demon was not capable of speech and his scowl deepened. To be killed by such animals would be a disgrace.

He needed to be swift and smart.

The child wasted no time; he flipped over the demon, bringing his claws down to the demon's throat. His attack was precise and the demon's head was on the ground even before it could think.

However, the boy had failed to consider the other two pursuing him. One attacked surprisingly fast, successfully clawing at his arm, rendering it useful for a fight. He hissed, golden eyes flashing red in rage.

He could feel something struggling within him. A source of unknown power that was locked away unnaturally. He hissed again as he dodged another attack, trying to suppress that part of him that was now proving to be a distraction. He quickly disposed off the one who damaged his arm, ignoring the last strike of that particular demon and the damage it did to his shoulder.

He gazed steadily at his remaining opponent; his eyes narrow as the demon circled him. This one was intelligent, he knew. His silver, feline eyes were aware of his every move and it frightened the boy though he tried not to show it.

"You are skilled, boy." He said his voice soft but dangerous, "To dispose of my servants so easily requires skill."

The child did not speak although as calculating glint had entered his eyes too. "I wonder if you would be of more value alive than dead…"

The child's eyes widened and the demon smirked, thinking that he had elicited the frightened reaction but unfortunately for him, it was not so. Before he knew what had happened, poisonous claws tore through him and he dropped to the ground, gasping as his vision blurred. "You do not kill a demon child on my lands without my permission." An icy voice informed him and he took his last breath.

Icy amber met impassive gold and the regal demon raised a brow at the child. When he had come across the scent of Royal Inu-hanyou blood when returning to his castle, Sesshoumaru deemed it necessary to investigate.

There was only one person who could have the blood that seemed so similar to his father and him.

The scene he came across was not something he was expecting. The hanyou pup was facing a demon he knew that the child would not be able to defeat. The two corpses of other demons and the blood and bits of torn flesh on the child's claws told him just who the cause of their deaths was.

The pup was strong.

He had garnered some wounds but Sesshoumaru could see that none of them was fatal and so he quickly disposed off the worthless demon attacking the child as he observed his supposed sibling.

He watched curiously, as the half-breed straightened his posture before looking at him with wary eyes. There was fear too but Sesshoumaru knew that the child would be foolish not to fear a Daiyoukai. Those eyes told him that the hanyou was no fool; intelligence glittered in those golden eyes that were just a shade darker than his own were.

"You are a great distance away from your village." Sesshoumaru informed blandly.

"I no longer have a village." The child replied with the same impassive note in his voice, much to the Daiyoukai's amusement.

Sesshoumaru let his eyes linger on the dead demons that were pursuing the child, "What of your mother then?"

The child's eyes shadowed in a pain that he could not quite hide though his face showed no expression. "My mother is dead."

"Father's blood runs true in you." Sesshoumaru said, watching as the child's eyes widened in realization. He now knew his identity; Lady Izayoi would have surely informed her son of his half-brother. "Commendable." He said.

The child narrowed his eyes, willing he fatigue and pain from his wounds away. "I need to survive." He stated as an explanation.

"And why is that?" Sesshoumaru questioned curiously, "You do realize that a hanyou will not survive long."

The hanyou snorted delicately, his hand flying to his wounded shoulder, showing his first sign of weakness. His wounds were serious indeed and Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed. He wanted the child to survive, to prove to Sesshoumaru that he was worthy of their clan.

Subtly, he started releasing the poison from his claws. In his weakened state, the poison fumes in the air will render the boy unconscious. Sesshoumaru would then take him to his castle to be treated and then release him back into the woods before he regained consciousness.

That would serve his purpose well.

"What is your name, hanyou?"

"Inuyasha." He boy whispered, shaking his head as his vision clouded.

Sesshoumaru's lips curled, his father must have mistaken his male child for a female one to give him such a name. He watching impassively as the boy swayed before falling to the ground, unconscious.

Sesshoumaru moved towards him but paused when he felt something stir within him, something roaring in anger when he laid his eyes on the wounded, unconscious boy. His narrowed eyes flashed red and he scowled, suppressing his raging youkai with practiced ease.

"_What was that?_" he questioned to himself as he gathered the child in his arms and vanished from sight.

_**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**_

Sesshoumaru sat impassively on a settee by the window, the same place he sat when the boy's mother had woken up in his bed for the first and the last time. He observed, silently, as the primary healer in his staff washed the wounds on the hanyou's body with professional detachment that contrasted the distasteful expression on her face.

He had warned the boy, a hanyou would never be worth anything in their world, not matter how powerful he would turn out to be. That determination to live that Sesshoumaru had seen in his eyes was futile. Prejudice was deeply ingrained in the mindset of nearly all demons. There were few exceptions as his father had been those capable of loving ningen and hanyou.

Sesshoumaru watched as the healer's palms started to glow with energy to help facilitate the child's own healing abilities. Just as she was about to touch the child's skin, she faltered, her eyes narrowing.

The Daiyoukai raised a brow and watched as the energy dispersed but his wounds remained. She was looking at the hanyou with a frown on her face. Her eyes glowed eerily for a moment and Sesshoumaru knew that she had found something out of place.

"Lady Chikako." He spoke, "Is something the matter?"

She frowned, "There has been a spell placed on him, my lord. Ningen witchcraft though I do not know what its purpose is."

He rose from his seat, gliding across the room to look down at his half-brother. His eyes slowly sharpened as he observed the odd aura around the child.

She was right. There was a ningen spell on the boy.

"Can you disable it?" He asked, still observing, "Or do I need to summon a ningen witch from a nearby village?"

She placed a hand on the child's forehead and narrowed her eyes, "I can disable it, my lord. Without causing any harm to the child."

Sesshoumaru nodded, "Then do so, Lady Chikako."

She nodded and closed her eyes. Sesshoumaru watched as she joined her hands in a praying position, weaving her power around the child skillfully, slowly pealing away the spell. It was not the first time Sesshoumaru was intrigued by her skills, she was able to manipulate her reiki with absolute precision, and to be able to mould one's own aura with such finesse was impressive.

A low cry caused Sesshoumaru to direct his gaze towards the small child on his bed. He looked as though he was in incredible pain, judging by the sweat that quickly formed on his brow and the small cries hissing past clenched teeth.

The Daiyoukai narrowed his eyes as once again, his instincts stirred, the demonic power within him trashing to be released.

When Inuyasha arched his back and let out a wail of anguish, a similar cry threatened to erupt from Sesshoumaru and the Daiyoukai's lips thinned, his claws digging into the palms of his hand as he forced his youkai back.

Now, Sesshoumaru was quite baffled as well as irritated. His youkai reacted few times in a manner similar to this. First time had been a few hours before his father's death. He had felt something, a strange connection that seemed to complete him, making him feel content, at the same time he had felt an unknown responsibility falling on his shoulders… as though something very fragile and precious has been placed in his protection.

To this day, he could not understand what happened at that moment.

He had felt his father's death just as keenly, feeling a part of him being torn away from him with brutal force. The pain had been unimaginable and the sense of loss, almost maddening. It had taken days for Sesshoumaru to recover from the event and garner enough strength to take over the West in place of his father.

Another wail along with the stench of freshly spilled blood brought Sesshoumaru out of his thoughts. His half-brother was on his stomach, withering as a tail, stained with blood slowly emerged from the base of his spine.

Lady Chikako gasped; her eyes were wide as her entire being trembled. She may have been a detached youkai healer, but she was still a woman and a young child's suffering always brought out a woman's maternal instincts.

"Lady Chikako," Sesshoumaru hissed, "What is wrong with the child?"

The healer looked at her lord with wide eyes. She had never seen him so rattled; she knew there was something about the child that was affecting him deeply. The child gave another whimper, curling into a fetal position, shuddering in pain. His face was still pressed against the pillow; his moist hair almost hid his entire body. She closed her eyes again, feeling the child's reiki.

Her eyes flew open, widening in shock.

"My lord… this child cannot possibly be your half-brother." She whispered.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes, "Speak, woman."

She bit her lip, knowing that something had caused her master's ire to rise. She had no desire to endure the most of it. "The spell was some sort of cage, my lord. It was suppressing half of the child's youkai, locking it away so he would never be able to reach it."

Sesshoumaru forced his rage to subside as he leaned back, "What does that imply?"

Chikako sighed, relieved to see some of the anger drain from her master's aura. "He is a youkai, my lord. He was purposefully made a hanyou at the time of his birth; he was born a full demon."

He scowled, "He is my father's son."

Chikako shook her head, "No, my lord. Your father would need to be in heat if he were to sire a youkai child from a ningen. He was beyond that age, Sesshoumaru-sama; he was past his prime…" She narrowed her eyes, "If he were your father's son, he would have been a hanyou. This child is most definitely not your half-brother." The healer frowned, "Why would anyone force such circumstances upon a child? Why force a child to become something that is forced to bear stigma in both human and demon society?"

She moved forward, taking special care to be as gentle as possible as she turned the child on his side. He would not be able to sleep on his back for a few days. Under normal circumstances, the tail would grow gradually and painlessly but with the forced suppression, she did not know how many abrupt changes the poor child would have to go through.

A startled hiss caused her to jump in surprise and she turned to look at her master questioningly. However, he was not paying attention to her. His gaze was focused on the child's face. She followed his gaze and her eyes widened.

There, sitting regally on the child's forehead was a crescent moon of deep indigo color.

"Oh.. Kami-sama…" She knew exactly what this meant; the crescent moon was mark Sesshoumaru-sama inherited from his mother's clan. "He is your child…" she whispered, dazed.

She watched as her master's countenance froze, his eyes becoming icy. The child's scent only served to confirm their suspicion. "So it would seem."

"My lord?" She questioned tentatively.

He glanced at her but could not seem to keep his gaze away from his child for long. "Treat his wounds and then clean him. I will spend the rest of the day with him. Once you are finished, inform Sayuri-san and Hideaki-san that they are required in my chambers, see to it that they manage to procure a yukata for Inuyasha."

She nodded without any questions and slowly removed the boy's ruined hakama. The child still whimpered in pain and she cringed as she once again started cleaning the blood off him. Chikako wondered how her master was handling this; his instincts must have awakened the moment he set his eyes on the child. It was a testament of his control that he was sitting so calmly, allowing her to heal the pup. She knew his first instinct would be to tear down anyone who dared to touch the child.

"Hush…" she whispered involuntarily when the child let out a pained moan, her hand going to his warm forehead to soothe him. It did not take long for her to heal his wounds and soon the child was looking at her with dazed amber eyes that were an exact replica of her lord's icy gaze. "It's alright." She smiled, "Your wounds have been healed but you need rest…" she gazed uncertainly at the Daiyoukai who nodded in silent consent. "Certain events have occurred; Sesshoumaru-sama will explain them to you."

The boy did not seem to comprehend anything. He just turned his head away and buried his face in the pillow with a tired moan. She turned to look at her lord, "He will need to have a meal to replenish his energy, my lord."

Sesshoumaru nodded and dismissed her silently, his eyes intent on the child.

As the healer left his chambers, he silently contemplated the quiet child in front of him.

He had almost expected this but when he heard that the child was a hanyou, he had assumed that he was not his son. Sesshoumaru had been relieved to hear the news although he knew that he would not have been disappointed if he did sire a child.

In a way, Inuyasha was a gift that Sesshoumaru was pleased to receive.

The Daiyoukai was aware that Lady Izayoi had several, very valid, reasons to hide Inuyasha's true parentage from the world. Nevertheless, that did nothing to lessen the rage he felt building within him. Being a hanyou would have kept any demon away from Inuyasha, effectively keeping him away from demon society.

Izayoi knew that he would not take his half-brother under his care because he was a hanyou. She wanted to keep then separated.

The Daiyoukai's lips curled in disgust. Izayoi had developed hatred and distrust towards the demons after that incident which caused the conception of their child, though her love for his father had not diminished. He had been her true mate, a person who she could never despise. Sesshoumaru had no doubt that she must have held a small portion of resentment towards Inuyasha for not being her beloved's son.

Looking at his son now, he wondered how to proceed. His instincts as a father had awakened and they would guide him to raise the child as an Inu-youkai heir should be raised. Nevertheless, he could not discount the fact that the child had been subjected to many adversities an Inu-youkai prince should never have had to face in his childhood.

"Inuyasha." He watched, vaguely amused when a single eye opened to look at him petulantly. Watery amber glared at him tiredly and Sesshoumaru's lips curled into a faint smirk. "Are you coherent enough to carry out a conversation?"

The boy winced as he moved onto his side and looked at the Daiyoukai, silently answering Sesshoumaru's question. "Good." He murmured as he leaned back in his chair, looking at the child intently. "Did your mother tell you who I was?"

Inuyasha nodded, "My older half-brother." The answer came out naturally from his tongue and Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. The child was saying the truth, he was certain of it. His mother must have lied to him.

"And what of your father?"

Inuyasha scowled, "She never did say anything about father." The child sighed and closed his eyes for a moment, "She would get this… _look_ on her face… it used to stop me from speaking."

Sesshoumaru raised a brow in question and the child hissed in irritation. The Daiyoukai could see that his son was a very temperamental person. "I always got the feeling that she disliked speaking of him. Whether it was because he was a demon or because she felt saddened by his memory, I do not know." He shrugged, "It was maddening, her reticence to speak of father. I…" Inuyasha paused, his eyes narrowing in suspicion, "Why am I…?" He looked puzzled.

"It is instinctual for youkai children to be absolutely honest with their parents. Moreover, youkai children are much more obedient than ningen children are… although that does not mean that they do not indulge in mischief." Sesshoumaru answered, understanding Inuyasha's question. "Had you been a hanyou, you could have easily lied to me."

"A hanyou…" he frowned, "I _am_ a hanyou and I still cannot seem to lie to you or avoid answering your questions!"

The boy tensed abruptly, going cross-eyed to look at the finger that was now tapping his nose to silence him. "You are not and never were a hanyou. Someone placed a spell on you to suppress your youkai and made you a hanyou. I am assuming it was done on your mother's orders."

"Why would she do that?" He glared at nothing in particular, still looking tired and grumpy. "She told me that she regretted the fact that I was a hanyou."

"Precisely," Sesshoumaru nodded, "She regretted it but felt it was necessary." The Daiyoukai paused, realizing that despite the mature manner in which Inuyasha spoke, he was still a child and such topics should not be discussed with a child. However, he was also aware that Inuyasha needed to know about the circumstances of his birth. "You are not her mate's son."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes in confusion. Tilting his head to the side, he looked at Sesshoumaru questioningly.

"Your mother ventured into my chambers while I was in heat. You were conceived that night."

The child frowned, "Heat? What's that?"

Sesshoumaru scowled. "Every adult youkai, both male and female have to go through a period of heat one night every month. It is a night we are driven by our instincts and have very little control over our actions. That particular night was the night of red moon, I was overwhelmed," He bared his teeth in a silent snarl. "Your mother foolishly stepped into my chambers that night and you are the result of that night."

Inuyasha's eyes widened, "You are my father!"

Sesshoumaru nodded, "Yes. Your mother was not fond of me nor was I of her. Before that incident, we tolerated each other because she was to be my father's mate. She was a human, unsurprisingly wary of demons and our servants were not too respectful towards her."

His son looked torn, biting his lip. Accidentally, the boy turned, moving onto his back before Sesshoumaru could react and warn him. The child let out a pained cry, his eyes clouding in tears as he arched his back involuntarily.

Sesshoumaru reacted swiftly but with an odd gentleness as he turned Inuyasha onto his stomach, "You must lay on your stomach, musuko. You have grown a tail and because of your circumstances, it has emerged forcefully, tearing your skin."

Inuyasha nodded, sniffling as he wiped the tears from his eyes. The pain he was enduring was plainly written on his face. The illusion of maturity, which Sesshoumaru had seen in Inuyasha, shattered that moment.

Red nose, puffy eyes, pouting lips and small hiccups worked well to disperse any notion of independence and strength that Sesshoumaru had seen in his son and oddly enough, he felt satisfied. He quickly checked his child's back to see if any wounds had reopened, satisfied that he found the bandages clean and looked back at Inuyasha's face. "Do you have any questions for me?"

Inuyasha nodded, looking more than a little confused and insecure. "You said that I was a hanyou when we first met… and you now say that I am a demon… I have a tail, my ears are not were they are supposed to me… You say that I was forced to live a lie… yet you do not know who is responsible for this… except that you speculate it may be my mother. Has my entire life been a lie? With all this… I feel as though I was unwanted." He questioned softly, looking haunted, an expression far too old for such a young boy.

Sesshoumaru fell silent for a moment, contemplating Inuyasha's words. "Unplanned." He said after a moment. "Your mother and I had our differences and had I known that you were my son, you may never have known your mother, I wouldn't have permitted it."

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "Your mother would have never been comfortable amongst demons and you belong with us." The Daiyoukai turned to look at the door where he could sense the people that he had summoned waiting for him patiently. "Sayuri-san, Hideaki-san, you may enter."

Inuyasha tensed as the shoji doors opened and the servants entered. Sesshoumaru glanced at him, "Inuyasha, Lady Sayuri is responsible for the staff we have the in castle. She supervises all the servants that are employed to carry out the daily maintenance in the castle. Lord Hideaki is the General of the army that serves under me to protect and defend our lands."

He then looked at his puzzled servants, "It has been uncovered that I have sired a son." He gestured towards Inuyasha, "His mother thought it was appropriate not to inform me of his birth and disguise him as someone else's pup."

Both of his servants managed to maintain their composed faces though there is a slight widening of their eyes. "He must be protected at all times." He narrowed his eyes, "You realize the importance of this?" He asked icily, his gaze intent on his General. He gets a nod in response. "Discretion is necessary. No one must know of Inuyasha's existence outside the castle boundaries. He is my son and he will be a target of my enemies. I will not have him be harmed."

"I understand, my lord." Hideaki responded firmly.

The Daiyoukai turns his gaze towards Lady Sayuri, "Prepare the heir suit for him. For now, he shall sleep in my chambers until he has recovered from his wounds. Purchase whatever you feel is required by a ten year old child." She nodded in response, sending a small smile at Inuyasha in a failed attempt to put him at ease. She could tell by the manner in which he was hiding his face in the pillow. He was at ease only with his father and that too was because of his instincts.

"Assign servants who will be appropriate to care for his needs. Summon the seamstress to fashion new garments for him, inform Totosai that he is required in the castle and remind him to be prompt in his arrival." Sayuri nodded again, carefully noting all his orders. She dared not think of the consequences if she missed even one of them. She knew her lord well and she knew that he was enraged and unsettled though it was not apparent.

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes thoughtfully, "Have someone bring the family tapestry to my chambers this evening." He paused for a while, glancing at Inuyasha, "You are dismissed."

Both of his servants bowed low and left the room silently.

"Sesshoumaru-sama…?" Inuyasha questioned tentatively, unsure how to address his father. At the Daiyoukai's frown, he became even more uncertain. This was a strange, new situation for him. He never had a father so he did not know how to interact with a father.

When his father looked at him in question, he gathered his courage, "What now?" He asked softly.

The older demon looked somewhat amused and Inuyasha blushed, turning his head to the side to hide it. "Now, musuko, you rest while I work. We will speak more of your duties and privileges later."

_**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.**_

When he was certain that his son was asleep and would not wake for a while, Sesshoumaru stepped out of his chambers. His sensitive ears picked up the excited chatter of his servants. Of course, his son was the center of their conversation and he was not surprised.

After all, a lord without an heir was dangerous for their land and now he had an heir.

He did not even glance when some of the house cleaners bowed to him, eyes shining with excitement.

His strides were swift as he walked to the other side of the castle to the throne room where his council had gathered. They needed to be informed of the recent development and Sesshoumaru did not doubt that the news would be pleasing to them.

He opened the door towards the throne room, glancing around to see if everyone was present and accounted for. Carefully, he evaluated every demon present in the room, they were trustworthy, he knew it but it was a necessary precaution, if he wished to keep his son safe.

The group fell silently; demons older and wiser than him looked at him questioningly while the younger ones have awe and respect on their faces.

"My lord…" the eldest councilor, Ryoumaru began, already knowing the purpose of the meeting. "What are your plans?"

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. "No one must know. His heir has recently released Ryoukotsusei, he well be delighted to have this information."

"The attack on Izayoi-hime's village was to kill your half-brother? Have they succeeded?" The councilor asked and the other councilors stayed quiet out of respect, letting him direct the questions.

"I never had a half-brother. Inuyasha happens to be my son. Izayoi-hime thought it was wise to hide him from me."

Ryoumaru narrowed his eyes, a repulsed look crossing his features. "Infidelity an unacceptable act, as a Daiyoukai, you are not wise to indulge in it Sesshoumaru-sama."

The Daiyoukai raised a brow, sneering, "You think I would lay with a human willingly?"

Another councilor, Lady Sayaka intervened gently, "Perhaps Lord Sesshoumaru will explain?" She questioned softly, "It would be unwise to jump to conclusions Ryoumaru-sama."

"Heat." Was Sesshoumaru's only answer but it was enough for those in the chamber. Instantly, Ryoumaru looked less angry and more intrigued. "The child was conceived during your heat… was it during the red moon?"

Sesshoumaru nodded.

The demon leaned back with a wary sigh while others now looked worried. He stroked his beard looking at their lord with piercing yet sympathetic eyes. "I understand why you are so concerned my lord. You have our full support."

"He will need tutors, though I do not doubt that Lady Izayoi raised the child to be a noble." Lady Sayaka said, looking at the other councilors. "I believe I can take up the mantle of teaching the child about etiquette and the general rules and customs of our society."

Sesshoumaru nodded, "I will guide his hand so he may learn how to write if he hasn't learned it yet, he should know how to read now. When he is old enough, I will teach him the art of swordsmanship."

A young Lord with keen silver eyes leaned forward, "If you will permit, my lord" he said, looking at Sesshoumaru, "I would like to teach him about battle strategies and some ninja arts."

The Daiyoukai raised a brow, looking at the young man. Lord Kouhei was his cousin but the difference between their personalities was immense. However, he knew that there would be no better teacher in battle tactics besides him. He nodded in consent before turning to look in the direction of one person who had not yet spoken. She looked to be in deep thought.

"Haha-ue?"

The regal looking woman turned her chilling gaze towards her son, "He is your son, Sesshoumaru. You will raise him as you see fit. I will be his grandmother and I accept that role willingly." She smiled a little playfully, "With you as a father, we would need someone to coddle him."

Sesshoumaru raised a brow but chose not to respond. He knew what she meant to say. Inuyasha would learn many valuable lessons from his grandmother but she will not be his teacher.

He sat back and contemplated the woman before him. His mother had always been the primary influence in his life though he was unsure yet if it was a good influence or a bad one. His father had disliked what he had become after he found time to notice that he was no longer a child.

Exposing Inuyasha to her would be a calculated risk on his part. She would contribute in making his child strong. Would he be disappointed with Inuyasha as his father had been with him?

Considering that he intended to have an integral role in his child's upbringing should ensure that if there were any negative effects his mother had on Inuyasha, his influence would counteract hers.

As though reading his thoughts, her lips circled into a sly little smile and Sesshoumaru suppressed the urge to smirk in return.

Everything was a game for his mother.


	2. Chapter one: Tentative Beginnings

Disclaimer: I do not own

**Title: Aisoku (Beloved Son)**

**Author: Noubunka**

**Summary: I am the Daiyoukai. In the hierarchy of demon society, I sit at the peak. Demons fear my strength and many cower at my feet. However, there is one who can bring me to my knees with a single glance from those doe-like eyes … My son.**

**Pairings: None at the moment.**

**Warnings: AU, implied Non-Con. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Chapter One: Tentative beginnings**

**Author's note: Those who are expecting Inuyasha to have similar character to what is portrayed in cannon, please be warned. That is not going to happen. As Inuyasha is going to be raised by Sesshoumaru, he will be educated, more composed, better skilled than cannon Inuyasha. **

_**.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.**_

Pain greeted him good morning as consciousness returned to him. Inuyasha groaned sleepily, trying to understand why it was hurting so much. He buried his nose at the hard pillow beside him, which was the source of a comforting scent that eased him somewhat.

Watery amber eyes opened slowly and he stayed still, knowing that moving caused more pain. He focused his blurry vision in front of him and frowned when he saw that he was been nuzzling something that was most definitely not a pillow.

Suddenly, his face flamed and he squeaked. He would have moved onto his back abruptly if it had not been for the stern hand that was on the back of his neck to keep him in place. "Stay still Inuyasha."

The child swallowed in nervousness when he realized that he had just been sleeping cuddled into his father's side. He slowly looked up at the older demon to see that his father was observing him with the same half-amused half-intrigued look in his eyes. Inuyasha did not know how to react to his father; he had never encountered anyone like him, someone who made him feel so exposed with a single glance yet someone he knew would never let anyone or anything hurt him.

Inuyasha did not know where his sudden boldness came from as he closed his eyes and snuggled back into his father's side, a part of him insisting that this was _his_ father and he had every right to derive comfort from him.

He failed to see the contemplative look in Sesshoumaru's eyes as he looked at him. The Daiyoukai was pondering over his need to keep the child close, he felt decidedly uneasy to let the boy out of his sight and Sesshoumaru knew that that particular instinct would hinder him in his work.

The conversation he had with his mother had been enlightening and it explored the aspects of fatherhood that he had not been aware of, aspects that made him realize why he reacted to Inuyasha's presence so strongly.

xoxox

"_How is my grandson?" She asked as she entered the room gracefully and settled on the bed, looking at Inuyasha with an assessing look in her eyes._

_His child was certainly beautiful and his mother had always held admiration for things of great beauty. He recognized that appreciative gleam in her eyes instantly and subconsciously, his hand rose to stoke his son's wild snow like hair in a gesture he recognized as protective._

"_He will take time to recover." Sesshoumaru replied calmly, "I imagine that the Izayoi-hime's spell has done more damage than initially apparent, his recovery will be slow."_

_His mother looked at him in the eye, "And how do you feel?"_

_Sesshoumaru raised a brow, "I beg your pardon?"_

"_We should have had this conversation when you first entered heat and your father should be the one to train you in such things." She frowned, a rare expression on her usually composed features, "Alas, your father is not here to teach you about parental instincts."_

_Sesshoumaru raised a brow again, glancing down at his sleeping son when she gestured towards him, "Keep your eyes on him as I speak." She suggested and the Daiyoukai complied, curious._

"_You must have sensed his presence when he was born… your father told me that he sensed your birth keenly, as though someone had placed you in his arms. That is the first bond that a child forms with its father, the first of three. The connection between the mother and her child takes place when the child is still growing in her womb, the moment it is born; it calls for its father. Inuyasha must have summoned you and you, because your father neglected to teach you of fatherhood, could not understand that call." _

_Sesshoumaru frowned. "Because you did not return the call, the child grew weaker therefore it was very easy for Izayoi to cast that spell on him, she would not have succeeded otherwise."_

"_Unfortunate as it is, in the demon world every child born is the possession of its father and the mother has little right over it. Had Izayoi been alive, you had the right to send her to her death as punishment." She looked at the picture her son and grandson made. In the demon society, it was believed that the bond between father and child was much more tangible than the bond between mother and her child. _

"_You have already made the first bond after the spell was removed." She smirked when she watched her son narrow his eyes when Inuyasha gave a small whimper of pain in his sleep. "This has made you naturally protective of your child. To you, until he comes of age, he will be an extension of your own self. You will sense him when you concentrate enough and you will be aware of his needs very keenly." She reached forward to touch Inuyasha but her hand was caught in a vice-like grip even before it would come close to touching the child._

_She smirked again, "You will also be unreasonably possessive. Not willing to let anyone touch him. You will become irritable if you find someone else's scent on him. Of course, as I am your mother, you will allow me more liberty with him than to most. As of now, you feel as though everyone but you is out to harm your child. It will take a while for that instinct to settle because you do not have a mate to curb it."_

_Sesshoumaru nodded and released his grip on her hand._

_She leaned back, massaging her delicate looking wrist, "The second bond you form is when you guide his hand to write his name on our family tapestry. That is when he becomes your heir." She watched him frown contemplatively, "The third bond takes years to from and that is the only bond that will last forever. It is the same bond that caused you that indescribable pain when your father died."_

"_Sesshoumaru, look at me." The Daiyoukai looked up at his mother impassively. "You must keep your temper and instincts in check. With the child, you will have to be extremely careful. He is weak now, both physically and emotionally. If you want him to be worthy to rule the West then you have to make certain that the child does not shy away from you."_

_Sesshoumaru simply nodded._

xoxox

"Do you feel any pain, Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru asked as he looking down at the child. His little fingers were fisted in Sesshoumaru's yukata and that clearly indicated that the child was in pain.

"Hai." Inuyasha whispered, pouting unknowingly, "Something feels weird."

Sesshoumaru raised a brow, "Weird?"

"I do not know…" the boy shook his head, biting his lower lip in confusion, "Everything seems different."

The Daiyoukai narrowed his eyes and observed his child. He was rubbing his eyes with his free hand, blinking rapidly and Sesshoumaru understood. "The spell suppressed your senses as well. It would be wise to assume that your eyesight and has improved to a great extent as well as your sense of smell." His eyes landed on Inuyasha's elf-like ears with a frown, "Your ears will function better as well. Are you experiencing any head-ache, musuko?"

Inuyasha frowned and concentrated. It was difficult for him to distinguish which part of him was aching more. His entire body felt as though it was one big bruise. "It… it would seem so…" He trailed off hesitantly and Sesshoumaru looked down at the child, mildly amused. Inuyasha glared petulantly at that look, "How am I supposed to know! Everything hurts!"

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed and Inuyasha instantly stiffened. If he had shown similar disrespect to any of his mother's relatives, they would have beaten him with sticks until he was half-dead as punishment. He wondered, trembling slightly, if his father's reaction would be the same.

Sesshoumaru frowned at the sudden scent of fear that tickled his youkai awake. Such a reaction was suspicious however, considering the fact that Inuyasha was a hanyou for most of his life, the Daiyoukai had no doubt that he paid the price for it.

"You were supposed to heal faster than this, musuko." Sesshoumaru informed the child with a scowl. "Your wounds should not cause you too much pain."

Doe-like amber eyes looked up at him warily and Sesshoumaru raised a brow, "Do you have something to say?"

Inuyasha looked away and shook his head, "Nothing." He mumbled. He wished that movement was not so painful for then he could have moved away from his father. Suddenly, he felt very insecure. He had never trusted any adult in his life aside from his mother and his mother had betrayed that trust too.

There was a slight knock on the door and Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. He saw a shadow in the shape of a woman sitting just outside the shoji doors. Her posture was perfectly submissive and her scent was that of herbs.

"Lady Chikako." He greeted the healer.

"Forgive me for interrupting, my lord. I have some potions with me that would ease some of ouji-sama's pain." She explained. "I have with me, the family tapestry as well, my lord."

"Very well." Sesshoumaru looked down at Inuyasha, "Enter."

The elegantly dressed woman opened the door and walked in. She bowed to her lord, the family tapestry held forwards reverently in her hands.

Carefully, he shifted Inuyasha so he could lie on his stomach before he stood and took the tapestry from the healer's hands. With an elegant flick of his wrist, he unfurled the scroll before arriving to the very bottom of it. His name was written there, the calligraphy barely passable. Sesshoumaru grimaced; he was a child when his father had guided his hand to write his name on the tapestry.

He spread out the scroll on his desk, "Administer the potions, Lady Chikako." He ordered as he set about preparing the ink.

The healer approached the child on the bed carefully, "Ouji-sama, I understand that you feel pain every time you move, however to drink these potions, you will have you sit up." She explained softly, "I will be as gentle as I can be, however, you will still feel pain."

Inuyasha nodded and let her move him to a sitting position. A sob of pain tore past his lips and her lord's youkai flared threateningly in response. "Be careful with him, Chikako." He warned, inciting a flinch from the healer.

"H… hai… Sesshoumaru-sama." The healer trembled as the oppressive aura of her lord eased a little. She looked at the child in front of her who was now looking at Sesshoumaru with admiration written clearly on his face.

"Sugoi…" the pup whispered. Chikako brought her dainty hand to her lips to stifle a giggle as her lord looked at his son in clear amusement. "Drink those potions, musuko." The Daiyoukai commanded, "They will ease your pain enough for me to show you around the castle."

Innocent amber eyes brightened visible at the prospect and he obediently turned to the healer, going as far as opening his mouth cutely, waiting for her to give him the potion. Chikako smiled and held his face in her hand, knowing that the taste of the potion was something awful, she would have to make him swallow.

As predicted, the child tried to spit the potion out but Chikako forced him to swallow, watching in sympathy as those beautiful amber eyes watered. "Gomen nasai, ouji-sama, but that is the worst tasting potion. The rest are actually quite pleasant." The child glared at her petulantly.

Nevertheless, he took the potions and only grimaced at the all-too-sweet taste.

After administering the potions, Chikako backed away, knowing that she was not permitted to touch the child more than necessary. She bowed to Sesshoumaru and silently left the room

Sesshoumaru glanced at Inuyasha and beckoned him with a raised hand, "Come here, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha hesitated and tried moving. When he felt little to no amount of pain, he moved slowly. He got off the bed and walked towards his father, stumbling along the way. When he was sure that he would fall, the Daiyoukai's arms caught him and placed him in his lap. "Look at the tapestry Inuyasha and take pride in being a part of such a grand legacy." Sesshoumaru said, "The West has been under our rule longer than we have written records of. No one knows how the Inu-youkai gained control of it and no one knows where our clan originated from."

Inuyasha looked down at the list of names in intrigue. His father's name was last and just before it was his grandfather's name. "Only the heir of the clan has his name written in this tapestry. There is another that includes all members of our clan."

"Obaa-sama's name isn't written here." The child pointed out and Sesshoumaru nodded. "The mates of the lords and their other children are not included."

Sesshoumaru dipped a brush in the ink he had prepared before offering it to Inuyasha. Once the child had a proper grip on the brush, Sesshoumaru's long, artistic fingers surrounded Inuyasha's and he guided the child to write his name.

_Inuyasha, Son and Heir of Lord Sesshoumaru of the Royal Inu-youkai clan_

Inuyasha watched, fascinated as the brush moved. He knew somehow that the simple act of writing his name on the scroll meant much more than it seemed.

Inuyasha did not know the rosy glow of power that surrounded him, but Sesshoumaru did. Steadily, over the years, the land of West will make her own connection with her heir. She will protect him until it was his turn to protect her. Since the spirit of their land could only gain access to his child through him, Sesshoumaru could feel her trying to reach out to Inuyasha, longing to embrace her new heir.

The Daiyoukai smirked and permitted it.

Inuyasha gasped, his eyes widened and he curled into his father's arms in fright, "Chichi-ue…"

"Hmm, let her feel you, musuko…" Sesshoumaru murmured, his eyes amused, "She will not harm you."

Inuyasha tentatively nodded, forcing his body to relax. He looked around with curiosity. "There is no one here." He pouted. He shuddered when he felt invisible fingers combing through his hair. "This is… odd."

"The Spirit of our lands does not have a physical shape but she is a being of great power and you must learn to respect her." Sesshoumaru frowned, feeling a certain amount of anger originating from the spirit. "She seems to be upset…"

"Maybe she doesn't like me… her touch is cold." Inuyasha asked softly.

"Preposterous." Sesshoumaru said dismissively. "She is merely angry that you are wounded." The Daiyoukai looked down at the scroll, satisfied to see Inuyasha's name written on it.

"Come." He commanded as he stood, setting the child on his feet. He knew the effects of the potions would only last for a few hours. Sesshoumaru intended to ensure that his son was asleep by then. "I will introduce you to certain people." The Daiyoukai let his eyes roam over his child, noting the simple yukata with a grimace.

For now, it will have to do.

He gestured Inuyasha to follow him as he spoke softly, for his son's ears only, "Remember child, you are my son and therefore everyone in this castle except your grandmother and I are ranked below you. There are many who would try to make you feel as though you are weak and that you are supposed to obey them, most of them are the untrustworthy nobles who serve me. " Impassive gold looked down at wide, curious eyes, "They will try to intimidate you and as you are a child, you must be wary but not frightened. They cannot harm you, I will not permit it."

Inuyasha frowned, biting his lower lip, "They won't hit me with sticks?"

Sesshoumaru stilled and narrowed his eyes at his son, "Sticks?"

The child winced in remembrance and rubbed his upper arm, "Kaa-san's relatives hit me when I disrespected them…" he frowned, "I don't _think_ I did but…" he shrugged helplessly. "Maybe I did, Kaa-san never seemed to object so I suspected I deserved it…" He frowned, "But you haven't yet… and I _snapped _at you." His tone held a little amount of disbelief.

The Daiyoukai's lips thinned in displeasure, "We will discuss what sort of misbehavior warrants punishment but rest assured, I am the only one who is to touch you. If anyone so dares to even raise their hand against you, I will cut that limb off."

Inuyasha's eyes widened, "You can do that?"

Sesshoumaru raised a brow, "But of course, musuko. I am the ruler of this land."

"Sugoi." The child whispered, his big eyes looking at Sesshoumaru with awe.

Sesshoumaru's lips twitched and he placed a clawed hand on his child's little head, "Come, we must finish this before your potions cease being effective."

Inuyasha nodded and followed Sesshoumaru, his eyes wandering to take in his surroundings while his ears tracked his father's nearly soundless footsteps. It was a castle, much more elaborate and finely furnished than his previous manor. His mother was a princess but Inuyasha was not entitled to her property.

All he wealth went to his distant cousin but Inuyasha did not mind.

He would not have met his father if he had not been chased out of his previous village.

A tap on his head brought his curious eyes back towards his father's amused gaze. "You will see more of your new home later, now I must introduce you to certain people. There are a few things you need to know before we enter this chamber." He gestured at the shoji doors before them.

Inuyasha nodded, paying his full attention to Sesshoumaru.

"You must sit on my right-hand side, which is your position for all formal meetings as you are my heir. They will bow to you but you must only nod in return, any show of submission towards your inferiors is unacceptable, you are their Prince and when the time comes, you will be their Lord." Inuyasha nodded, silently stating that he understood. "That, however, does not mean that you are permitted to disrespect them. As you do not know the ways of the court and because you are so young, it would be preferable if you stayed silent and observed the proceedings. However, I am not asking you to refrain from speaking; you may, if you have something intelligent to contribute."

Inuyasha nodded again, deciding (quite wisely) to stay silent and observe. Sesshoumaru slid the shoji door open and walked through them leisurely, narrowing his eyes at the demons in the room. Inuyasha walked silently by his side, looking at the assembled people with curiosity.

All those demons bowed respectfully to his father but Inuyasha could sense several eyes on him, and more than a few were unwelcoming.

The boy scowled at them, remembering his father's words. He must not show submission or fear to them. Besides, his father did say that no one was permitted to touch him. He sat silently by his father's side, and although he could not pull of his father's intimidating posture, he was certain that he had managed to keep his face impassive. He was aware that his duty was to sit beside Sesshoumaru and be silently; letting the Daiyoukai introduce him to people, he considered important enough to meet his son.

He was introduced to many odd demons, the females smiled affectionately at him but most of them had eyes like chips of ice. Some were genuinely pleased to see him but Inuyasha still could not bring himself to trust any of them.

There seemed to be a metaphorical bubble around him that no one would penetrate, whoever tried faced his father's icy stare.

He also met his future tutors and all of them seemed genuinely pleased to meet him. They asked peculiar questions, some that had no particular relevance to their conversation at that point of time. Whenever he answered their questions, they seemed pleased.

Inuyasha let his eyes wonder when the introductions were over; he could barely understand what his father was discussing with those other demons.

In a shadowed part of the room, he found his grandmother and smiled tentatively when she smiled dotingly at him.

His grandmother was _very _pretty, not old and wrinkly at all. She was prettier than his mother was and _that _is saying something. She gestured him to come to her and Inuyasha bit his lower-lip, turning to look at his father for permission.

Feeling Inuyasha's gaze on him, the Daiyoukai raised a brow in silent question at his son. Inuyasha's eyes drifted towards his grandmother pointedly and Sesshoumaru smirked lightly before nudging Inuyasha towards her.

The child walked towards his grandmother, thankful to get away from those boring demons and their constant complaints. He glanced back at the tall, prominent figure of the Lord of the Western lands, wondering how his father found the patience to listen to their inane chatter.

"There's my cute little grandson." Inuyasha blushed and looked up at his grandmother through his lashes, "Hello, obaa-sama."

He squeaked when she effortlessly lifted his off his feet and placed him on her lap. "How are you feeling, Inuyasha-kun? Any pain?"

Inuyasha shook his head, leaned back against her, tracing the floral patterns on her kimono. "Good, now, did you write you name down on the tapestry?"

"Uh-huh…" he answered with a nod and a shudder, "It was really weird."

His grandmother's lips curled into an indulgent smile, "Was it? I believe the spirit of our lands tried to contact you?"

"Yes, her touch was cold; chichi-ue said that she was angry that I was hurt." Inuyasha supplied information dutifully. He scanned the crowds again and pouted, "They don't like me."

She laughed, leaning down to place her chin on his head, her golden eyes amused, "They are just jealous, little one." She raised an elegant hand to point discretely towards a few females. "You see those women?" she asked slyly and Inuyasha nodded. "They wished to be our father's mate… they wished to provide him with an heir."

The child's eyes widened and he looked up at his grandmother uncertainly, "Will Chichi-ue take one of them as a mate?"

She smirked, "He already has an heir does he not?"

Inuyasha bit his lips, suddenly looking uncertain, "But what if I am bad?"

His grandmother laughed, "By birth, by blood and by right, you are the first Prince of the Western lands. You are Sesshoumaru's first child and nothing can replace you." She smirked and pointed at those women again, "They know this, which is why they are glaring at you like little children who lost their toy." Inuyasha raised a brow at her, looking startlingly like Sesshoumaru, making her smile in pleasure. "Besides, my Sesshoumaru doesn't need such useless girls to procure him an heir anymore. He has you and you are perfect, my precious little grandson."

"Are you finished corrupting my son?"

Inuyasha started and looked up at his father with wide eyes while his grandmother seemed unfazed. "I did nothing of that sort. Your servants are making him feel insecure."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes but did not comment. He reached down and lifted Inuyasha off his mother's lap, observing the child for any hint of pain. "Are you feeling any pain, Inuyasha? Any discomfort or weakness?"

Inuyasha frowned, "I feel sleepy…" he commented, "And the room spins once in a while… if I shake my head too hard."

"Hn." Sesshoumaru murmured, pressing his palm against Inuyasha's forehead. "You are sweating. It is best if you returned to my chambers to get some rest." He looked at his mother with a raised brow and she nodded.

With a frown, the Daiyoukai handed the child back to his mother, "Lady Chikako will have another batch of potions ready for you in the morning. It is best that you go to sleep before the potions you have consumed stop being effective."

Inuyasha pouted, "I wanted to see the castle."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes, "You will go to my chamber and take rest. Exploring the castle can wait until you are feeling better." He commanded, "If you wish to recover swiftly, you must let your body gain appropriate amount of rest, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha sulked. "I will find you asleep when I return, will I not?" Sesshoumaru asked pointedly.

"Hai, Chichi-ue."

Sesshoumaru's mother smirked at her son. He was being rather stern but she did not expect anything else from Sesshoumaru. He was not someone who would coddle his children.

His servants would do that for him.

It would be interesting to see how Inuyasha would grow up to be.

_**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**_

"Did you see him?" A young woman whispered urgently as she chopped vegetables.

Her companion giggled and nodded, excited flush gracing her tanned skin. "He is so adorable and he takes after Sesshoumaru-sama in his looks."

An old woman laughed as she skillfully rolled cooked rice into rice balls. "That he does. He certainly had gotten our Lord's impassive expression down to the minutest detail." She looked amused, "Our young prince had inherited Sesshoumaru-sama's explosive temper as well."

The two young women assisting her in cooking frowned in confusion, "Temper? Surely you jest Sayaka-san. Our Lord had never shown even the slightest hint of temper. He is always calm."

The old women scoffed, "He is now, and he has excellent control over himself. However, when he was young, his rants were some of the most spectacular I have ever witnessed. Sesshoumaru-sama's father had to start his combat training earlier than he had planned to channel that explosive temper of his."

"But ouji-sama looked so shy and sweet." One of the cooks whispered with a fond smile, "He looked so adorable, trying to hide himself in our Lord's arms."

"Just you wait," the older woman said teasingly, "Let him adjust to this new environment and then we shall see just how shy and sweet our little prince can be. I can assure you that he will be a right menace, just like his father was."

"A…ano…" A tentative voice caught their attention. They all turned and paled slightly when they saw the object of their discussion.

Inuyasha looked at him with slightly wide eyes; it was obvious that he had heard them. "Ouji-sama!" one of the younger cooks exclaimed in surprise, "Oh, forgive us for our impudence, ouji-sama, just ignore us, we were just gossiping." She looked incredibly flustered.

The child just narrowed his flashing gold eyes, "Hn." He spun on his heal and was about to walk off but an old voice halted him.

"Inuyasha-sama…" He paused and looked at the old woman over his shoulder, a brow raised questioningly. "Is there something you wanted? It is much obvious that Sesshoumaru-sama does not allow you to venture out of your rooms." Her voice was somewhat stern.

The boy frowned, "Chichi-ue did not tell me how to summon servants to his chambers. I was hungry; I had no choice but to venture out of the rooms." He informed bluntly.

The old woman's eyes widened, "Oh my! But Inuyasha-sama should have personal maids assigned to him to assist him."

Inuyasha did not say anything, he simply raised a brow, looking unimpressed before turning on his heal and walking away.

One of the younger cooks let out a breath of relief, "So young and he has the same oppressive presence of his father."

The oldest of the cooks shook her head, "Sesshoumaru-sama has already started training the child."

"Surely not!" one of the younger women gasped. "He has not yet recovered from his injuries."

"That will not stop Sesshoumaru-sama from starting on lessons that do not require physical effort on ouji-sama's behalf." The old woman pointed out. "In my opinion, the sooner the child starts the learn, the better. Really…" she scowled, "Izayoi-hime was too much, trying to deprive Sesshoumaru-sama of his fatherly rights. A young woman's fickle, reckless emotions can never be trusted."

The young women squirmed, flinching when Lady Sayaka's disapproving eyes landed on them. They would never think of committing such a blasphemy but they still felt themselves flushing under her stern gaze. "And poor Ouji-sama, spending his life as a distasteful hanyou." She shook her head as she set about preparing their prince's food.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha walked back towards his father's chambers with a frown. As promised, the lord had taken him on a tour of his new home when he woke up in the morning.

However, the orders from the healer were clear. He was still weak and it would be unwise to do anything stressful while he was still healing.

"Inuyasha-sama." A firm voice halted him in his tracks. He turned about to face the person who had called him and found himself looking at a kneeling man. "Sesshoumaru-sama requests your presence in the dojo, ouji-sama." He said politely.

Inuyasha nodded and gestured the soldier to rise and lead the way. It took a matter of minutes to reach the dojo.

The regal figure of his father stood, dominating the room. In comparison to his brilliance, the old, ugly looking man standing in front of his father, _frowning_ at him

"Chichi-ue?" he asked, his voice holding a note of confusion.

Sesshoumaru glanced at him, before he gestured towards the old man, "This, Inuyasha, is Totosai; he has been the sword-smith of our family for a long time." He stated by way of introduction.

Under the force of his father's narrowed eyes, the old man bowed, "Ouji-sama."

Inuyasha nodded back, observing the man with narrowed eyes as well. He had the audacity of _frowning_ at his father. The mere fact that the Daiyoukai had not slain him where he stood informed the child that the odd-looking old man was someone of importance, of at least, of use, to his father.

The man, despite his courteous greeting seemed to disapprove of him and Inuyasha wondered whether this Totosai found him lacking, whether the man was of the opinion that he was an unworthy heir to his father.

"My father commissioned two swords. Each made from his fang. One of the swords is Tetsusaiga, which is lost to me." The Daiyoukai said with a hint of irritation in his voice, "And the other," he gestured towards a plain looking katana, "is Tensaiga. This is my inheritance. Both these swords were drafted by Totosai, musuko."

Inuyasha observed the sword keenly, despite its normal appearance, it gave off a rather powerful feeling… but… but somehow, his father's own aura was trying to suppress it.

It was as though the sword was calling out to its master and the master was disgusted by it.

The thought brought a frown of concern on his young face. Guided by instincts that he could not understand or ever hope to comprehend, he walked forward and reached out to caress the sheath with tender, appreciative fingers.

The sword sang under his touch.

Without a doubt, his father felt it too because the very next moment, the Daiyoukai had drawn the sword, watching the glowing blade with narrowed eyes. "The sword… the sword seems to crave your attention, chichi-ue…" Inuyasha whispered hesitantly and nearly flinched with his father's icy gaze came to rest on him.

"The power of this sword is of no use to me, Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru stated, "It is a sword that can save lives, bring people back if they are dead. Such power is of no use to me."

Inuyasha's eyes widened. Ignoring the old man who was to be credited for creating such a magnificent sword, he looked up at those chilling eyes and knew, instinctively, that his father was very disappointed with his inheritance. "Does that not mean that you are able to command death to halt, chichi-ue?"

"Not at all," Totosai croaked, "The Tensaiga has a mind of its own, only a few can be resurrected using its power. Death will still reign supreme. Sesshoumaru-sama needs to cherish someone enough to feel the need to protect him or her. That will bring out the swords true power."

Inuyasha tilted his head to the side and looked at the sword thoughtfully, "But, chichi-ue cherishes me, does he not? I heard one of my aunts mentioning it to my uncle once… it was the father's duty to protect his children."

Sesshoumaru raised a brow, looking amused while Totosai shook his head, "Ideally, yes. However… Sesshoumaru-sam..." Totosai was silenced with a pointed stare from Sesshoumaru.

The Daiyoukai sheathed the sword, "I will not allow such an occasion to occur." He said curtly, "My child will never know death." He stated with the conviction of someone who was powerful enough to ensure that his words held true.

Tensaiga sang once again and Inuyasha withheld a secretive smile. His father's response may have been a little discouraging, but he was confident that he had elevated the sword's worth in the Daiyoukai's eyes, even if it was to a small extent.

"Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru called to gain his son's attention. Those doe-like eyes looked up again, "I wish to commission a sword for you. Something that will be on par with my father's swords." He turned his attention towards the silent but shocked Totosai, "This time, you will be using my fang."

Totosai was just about to deny the commission but Inuyasha leaned forward, an eager look on his childish face, "Hontou ni? Will I really get a sword like yours chichi-ue?"

The old man sighed and observed Inuyasha, "Your sword will be different of course." He stated, "Your sword will need to have the ability to cause harm, if I am not mistaken." He looked at Sesshoumaru questioningly. The Daiyoukai only nodded in response. "If I am not wrong, judging by the darkness of your demon markings," he gestured towards his face, dark, blackish red markings standing out starkly against the pale, translucent skin. "You will need a sword that would have the ability to grow with you. Without a doubt, you will be as powerful as your father… if not more so."

Inuyasha's eyes widened, "Sugoi."

"Totosai," Sesshoumaru started, "You will work on this sword with all your dedication and skills. If I find anything lacking, I will dispose of you, do you understand?"

Totosai paled and nodded. He did not approve that Sesshoumaru hid the fact that he had shared his bed with Izayoi-hime from his father. However, he did not dare to risk his life by angering the young lord.

Inuyasha would possess and wield the best sword ever made, the Daiyoukai would make certain of it.


	3. Chapter two: Father and Son

**Title: Aisoku (Beloved Son)**

**Author: Noubunka**

**Summary: I am the Daiyoukai. In the hierarchy of demon society, I sit at the peak. Demons fear my strength and many cower at my feet. However, there is one who can bring me to my knees with a single glance from those doe-like eyes … My son.**

**Pairings: None at the moment.**

**Warnings: AU. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Chapter two: Father and Son**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

"Ouji-sama!" A maid called out in frustration, running after the active child, "Ouji-sama, please! Lord Sesshoumaru will be very displeased if you forgo your lessons!"

Inuyasha ignored her, his feet carrying him swiftly across the castle. He glanced at her from over his shoulder, smirking slightly when he noticed the enormous distance between them.

"Ouji-sama, the master will punish you severely for not attending his lesson. He is already displeased."

Inuyasha snorted, "No one but my father can punish me."

"He will!" she cried out in anger, "Such mischief is beyond Lord Sesshoumaru's tolerance. Ouji-sama, please, I say this for your own well-being."

Inuyasha snorted once again and continued running until a servant suddenly appeared before him and tackled him to the ground.

It was a reckless decision. Inuyasha's head collided painfully against the hard floor and he let out a whimper. Both servants that were chasing after him went sickly pale, their eyes wide. The child closed his eyes tightly, a small cut bleeding enough to stain a small section of his pure white hair, red.

They both knelt beside the child, their hands trembling. "O…ouji-sama…" one shuttered, helping Inuyasha sit up, "Gomen nasai!" she whispered urgently as the child opened a single eye to glare at her.

"What is going on here?" A low, icy voice demanded and both the servants cringed, their eyes wide in horror. They turned quickly, bowing low to Sesshoumaru, "Gomen nasai, Sesshoumaru-sama! It was not our intention to hurt him."

The Daiyoukai narrowed his eyes before walking forward and kneeling before his son. Gently, he removed the small hand that was pressed against the wound to examine it. It was hardly anything worth mentioning and would certainly heal within an hour. Inuyasha looked irritated but not in pain. "You are fine, musuko."

"I know." He said with a frown.

Sesshoumaru turned towards the servants, "What happened here?"

The kept their eyes lowered and one of them spoke hesitantly, "Ouji-sama refused to attend the archery lesson, my lord. The master sent me to fetch him."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes, "That does not explain why he got the wound, servant."

The servant bowed deeply, "Tateo thought to help me and…" she glanced nervously at the man standing beside her with his head bowed.

"And?" The Daiyoukai scowled, "Make haste, woman."

She cringed, "He tackled Prince Inuyasha, my lord."

Sesshoumaru glanced sharply at the bowed man, "Have I not informed everyone in the staff that Inuyasha is not to be harmed?"

They cringed, "You have, my lord."

The Daiyoukai glanced at Inuyasha who was scowling at the blood on his hand, "This will be your last warning. Is that clear?"

"Hai, my lord." They replied together.

Sesshoumaru waved his hand in dismissal before narrowing his eyes on his son. "I am displeased. You have never disobeyed me and I did not expect you to start now."

Inuyasha crossed his arms, looking defiant, "I did not wish to displease you or disobey you, father."

"Then how do you explain your actions?" he asked as he walked towards his study. His son will be punished only in privacy.

Inuyasha stayed silent, even when they entered the study where they were alone, the child did not speak. Sesshoumaru knew that something was bothering his son. "You have been a diligent student so far. You have applied yourself and performed well so I do not see the need for this sudden rebelliousness."

Inuyasha did not speak and Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes, this time, his voice carrying a hint of his anger, "Musuko, do not test my patience. Would you like to be punished? Because the manner in which you are behaving warrants it."

"Gomen nasai, chichi-ue." Inuyasha whispered, his eyes closed tightly.

Sesshoumaru leaned back; Inuyasha did not feel guilty, that much was apparent from his scent. "You know that if you have an acceptable reason, I will not punish you."

Inuyasha shifted uncomfortably, "I do not like archery."

Sesshoumaru paused, looking at his son in slight disbelief. Inuyasha had expressed great excitement at the prospect of learning archery and he seemed to enjoy his lessons. "Is there a reason for that?"

The child bit his lower lip, looking uncertain, "Too much touching."

The Daiyoukai stilled, his sharp ears hearing the slight whisper clearly. "Would you care to repeat that?"

Inuyasha sighed and crossed his arms, knowing that his excuse sounded ridiculous and he would still be punished. "Master Kanae is too…" he scowled, "He is too touchy. I feel uncomfortable and then become stiff and unable to relax and then I am not able to aim properly and then I fail to hit the target and I…"

"Silence." Sesshoumaru commanded, narrowing his eyes thoughtfully. He was well aware of his son's aversion to touch. Only Sesshoumaru and his mother were able to touch Inuyasha without the boy feeling discomfort. However, Inuyasha was able to curb that instinct well so Sesshoumaru did not see any reason for this sudden complaint. Unless, of course, if the touch was inappropriate and unnecessary, and his son perceived that subconsciously.

He looked at the child intently, "You will attend the lesson."

Inuyasha slumped, looking resigned. "However," The young demon looked up at his father, a brow arched in question, "I will be watching your lesson discreetly. You will not inform Master Kanae of my presence and do your best to perform well in the lesson."

Inuyasha looked confused but he bowed in acceptance, "Hai, chichi-ue." The child ran out of the room, knowing his was already late while Sesshoumaru followed him at a sedate pace.

Sesshoumaru slipped into the shadows, concealing himself expertly as they reached the practice grounds. The demon who was teaching Inuyasha archery was old but his age did not reflect on his features. Light blue hair and aqua-green eyes with smooth unblemished skin, Master Kanae was often mistaken to be a young demon.

He had come highly recommended. An archery expert par excellence and Sesshoumaru only wanted the best for his son.

'_But the best should not come at the price of Inuyasha's safety._' He thought to himself as he narrowed his eyes, observing the demon keenly. Kanae reprimanded his son for being late before starting the lesson. At the beginning, Sesshoumaru did not find any fault. The only touching that Kanae did was when he was guiding Inuyasha to correct his posture and his grasp on the bow.

His son did not look uneasy so Sesshoumaru assumed that this was not what was bothering Inuyasha.

For a long while, there was nothing out of the ordinary and Sesshoumaru was starting to feel a bit irritated. He knew Inuyasha did not lie to him but as far as he could see, there was nothing wrong.

Suddenly, Inuyasha tensed and Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. Kanae had his hand on Inuyasha's shoulder and the touch looked casual; however, Sesshoumaru could see that it was a strong grip.

It was something that would certainly leave a bruise on Inuyasha's fair skin.

He scowled fiercely as he continued to observe. He watched as Inuyasha failed to hit the target and Kanae glared at his son, reprimanding him curtly with restrained anger in his voice.

Sesshoumaru raised a brow, leaning back against a wall. He suppressed the protective flare of his youkai with ease, knowing that now was not the time to reveal his presence to the archery master.

Inuyasha was not lying. Kanae was definitely touching Inuyasha more than necessary. In actuality, what made Inuyasha uncomfortable was the aura of pure hostility that the child could perceive but did not understand. That was probably why Inuyasha stated that Kanae's touches bothered him.

Much to Inuyasha's relief, the lesson got over soon. However, before Inuyasha could leave the demon's company, Kanae moved forward and grasped Inuyasha's chin harshly, "Pitiful." He sneered, "The heir to the Inu-youkai is so weak that it makes me laugh." Sesshoumaru stood straight, his eyes narrowed dangerously. "You were late today and your performance was pathetic."

Sesshoumaru smirked when a flare of defiance lit Inuyasha's eyes. His son worked hard and did his best but he did not take criticism lightly. In fact, he despised it when anyone tried to tell him he was wrong.

The Prince grasped the hand that was holding him hostage and twisted it to make Kanae release him. "I do not like you, Master Kanae." He said bluntly, his eyes narrowed icily, "You don't let me concentrate and you then criticize me. I will tell father to get me a new teacher." Inuyasha said arrogantly and Sesshoumaru's lips curved in amusement.

"Always running to your father, like a coward." Inuyasha stilled, "What will you do, Inuyasha-chan, when your father is not there to assist you?" An icy finger caressed his pale cheek, "What happens to you then? When your father is not there to protect you from the dangers that exist outside this castle?"

Sesshoumaru knew instantly that his presence was the only thing that kept Inuyasha calm in the situation. His son had been subjected to too much violence when he was in his mother's village and that was not something that faded away so soon.

"Nothing to say?" the older demon asked with an icy smirk while Inuyasha looked at him impassively. "Don't blame your incompetence on me, boy." He sneered, "You must respect and obey me or you will find yourself on the wrong side of my ire."

Inuyasha stepped back from the demon when his senses told him to run. Narrowing his eyes, he concentrated on the gentle caress of his father's protective aura to soothe his mind. The child kept his gaze locked with the older demon with great effort and frowned, "I still don't like you." He said before spinning on his heel and walking away.

The moment he was out of the demon's presence, Inuyasha ran. His pale skin looking nearly white and a bead of sweat traveling down his cheek because of his nervousness. The demonic aura of his archery master had been terrifying. Never had such a powerful demon focused his hostility on him.

While Inuyasha did not doubt that Sesshoumaru was far more powerful than the archery master was, but his father had never directed that hostile aura towards him.

He gasped as someone grabbed him from him, terrified. However, he soon relaxed as the familiar scent reached his nose.

"Good boy." Sesshoumaru murmured as he carried his son to his private chambers. "You will feel better soon." He said as he pressed his hand to the back of Inuyasha's head, letting his child nuzzle his neck, finding comfort in his scent.

Instinctively, Inuyasha curled into the embrace, his little hands clutching onto Sesshoumaru possessively. The Daiyoukai was pleased with the child's resilience; any other demon child would have panicked and reacted very badly to such hostility. "Chichi-ue, I don't like him."

"Worry not." Sesshoumaru said as he stepped into his chambers, sliding the door shut behind him, "You will never see him again."

"Why is he so mean?"

"You are the Prince of the West and will, in time, take over my position as the Daiyoukai." Sesshoumaru explained, concentrating on wrapping his scent like a comforting blanket around Inuyasha. "At this age, you, like all children, are fragile and it is a perfect time to target you and hope to weaken me."

Inuyasha's eyes widened, "Why would attacking me weaken you?"

Sesshoumaru sat down, his son sitting comfortably on his lap. He had to marvel at the short attention span of his boy. His mind was already off Master Kanae's stunt. "If a child is killed, the loss is very keen and can completely devastate both its youkai parents. The bond is very strong when the child is young, as you are." He looked down at Inuyasha thoughtfully, "If the parents have more children, the loss is less keen considering that their bond with their other children will still be strong. However, if the parents have only one child… the loss is nearly impossible to recover from."

Inuyasha bit his lip, looking a little more frightened though he hid it well. "Ne, chichi-ue, can't you break the bond?"

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes and glanced at his son sharply, "Why would you ask such a ridiculous question?"

Inuyasha squirmed, "I don't want chichi-ue to get hurt."

Now Sesshoumaru was amused. He had never been so entertained by just one little being.

Inuyasha was so unguarded against him that Sesshoumaru was certain that Inuyasha viewed him with nothing but utmost adoration. There was such innocence in his devotion, in his eyes and his actions that the mere presence of his child felt like pleasant spring breeze.

"Ano…"

"Hmm?"

"Can't chichi-ue teach me archery? I bet chichi-ue is good at that! Chichi-ue is good at _everything_!"

Oh, Sesshoumaru was definitely amused. "And your chichi-ue has many things to do other than attending to the whims of his little prince."

Inuyasha pouted spectacularly and Sesshoumaru actually had to suppress the chuckle that threatened to escape his lips. It must be a talent all little ones were born with, the ability to delight even the sternest of parents. His child even had the audacity to glare petulantly at him and many a men had died for lesser offences. However, Sesshoumaru's ire did not rise. All he could feel was humor as he indulged the child who was being spoiled by adoring servants and teachers in a rather speedy fashion.

In a castle that hadn't seen a child for centuries, Inuyasha's mischievous presence was more than welcome.

"Obaa-sama says that all whims of princes must be catered to." Inuyasha said with narrowed eyes. "Obaa-sama says that I am blessed by the crimson moon and therefore I am a special prince."

"Does she now?" Sesshoumaru asked indulgently, leaning back against the headboard. "And what other lies has she whispered into your ears? They are making your head swell in the most unsightly manner."

Inuyasha's hands flew to his head, his eyes wide. Sesshoumaru chuckled under his breath. "Chichi-ue is mean! I am not unsightly."

Sesshoumaru tapped his son's nose in slight reprimand, "You must not raise your voice against me, musuko. It shows disrespect." He observed those childish features, seeing the traces of himself upon that innocent face. "Yes, you are indeed blessed by the crimson moon. The greatest warriors of our clan are born with such a blessing bestowed upon them. However," there was a hint of warning in his voice, "Even the most excellent of all swords will dull if they are not tended to and sharpened regularly. Consider yourself to be a sword of the finest make, created to guard our lands and protect those who dwell upon it. Following the instructions of your tutors, you must sharpen this young blade. With dedication and perseverance, you must hone your skills and cultivate your mind and then you will become a warrior worthy of praise and respect."

"Then I shall become a Daiyoukai?" Inuyasha questioned in a whisper.

Sesshoumaru nodded, "You will be a Daiyoukai regardless of what you do. However, to be a good Daiyoukai, you must work hard. The obedience and respect of your subjects will come when they know you to be a good ruler."

"Just like chichi-ue?" He asked, excited at the prospect. "Then I shall have everyone bow to me and never look at me in the eye and treat me with utmost respect! No one will dare to hit me with sticks then! If they do, I will have them thrown to the gallows!"

Sesshoumaru raised a brow, "How well your arrogance has been nurtured and cultivated by your reckless minders." He frowned when he saw small bruises formed on his son's chin. "We must discuss in depth about these men you speak of, these _ningen_ who have taken sticks to you so often that you cannot forget it."

Inuyasha winced, rubbing his arm once again and Sesshoumaru noted that his son shielded the same arm every time he felt insecure. Was there something deeper behind that gesture?

"Well?" he asked with a raised brow, ensuring that his youki was wrapped protectively around his child so that Inuyasha did not feel vulnerable.

"I told you already!" he whined, unwilling to discuss it again.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes, "I have warned you once and I will not do so again. You will never raise your voice against me, is that understood, Inuyasha?"

The younger boy recoiled immediately, looking contrite, "Gomen nasai, chichi-ue."

The Daiyoukai narrowed his eyes but he decided that his child had too much drama for one day. He searched his mind for something that would completely distract Inuyasha from unpleasant thoughts. While Sesshoumaru did have certain matters to address, he couldn't leave the pup when his own youkai was feeling so protective. He would not get any work done if he did. Observing the child thoughtfully, he decided that it was high time Inuyasha was introduced to his father's true form.

"Hmm." He murmured to himself and stood, inciting a startled squeak from his son, "I do have something in mind that would doubtlessly brighten your day." There was a faint smirk on his lips when Inuyasha turned to look at him, his bright amber eyes curious.

He walked out of the room, briefly giving Jaken some instructions before he swiftly exited the castle. "Ne, chichi-ue, where are we going?" Inuyasha asked curiously, resting his head on his father's shoulder since the older demon refused to let him walk on his own. Inuyasha understood why when his father took off in the air, moving at speeds that Inuyasha couldn't hope to match.

"Be patient." Sesshoumaru commanded.

The child fell silent at the command, his tiny hand fisted in Sesshoumaru's mokomoko-sama's soft fur. He looked down, his eyes widening in fear when he saw how high they were and how fast they were traveling. He whimpered and pressed his face against the fur, unwilling to take another glimpse.

"Worry not." Sesshoumaru murmured smoothly, "I will not drop you. You are safe in my arms so do not squirm so lest I lose my grip." Inuyasha stilled completely, another whimper of fear escaping him while Sesshoumaru's mouth curved into a smirk. It was amusing to see his son so frightened over such a trivial matter. Sesshoumaru had mastered flying just as well as he had mastered all his skills and his hold was like a band of iron that even some of the strongest demons could not hope to escape it. A child's feeble squirming would definitely not cause him to lose his grip.

Besides, Inuyasha would soon learn that particular skill himself and being frightened of heights would only hinder him. He chuckled under his breath when he found that his little prince had managed to squirm underneath the mokomoko-sama completely, hiding himself from view. His white clothing helped him in that respect. Smirking in faint amusement, he let his tail cover the boy completely, indulging him.

It was not until Sesshoumaru was standing on solid ground and not moving that his little pup emerged from his hiding place, peaking at him with wide eyes. His tail moved, removing the child from his arms and placing him gently on the ground. Inuyasha laughed when the fur of the appendage tickled him.

"Where are we?" Inuyasha asked, looking around. It was a vast plain, so big that he could barely see the edges of it.

"We are still in the Western Lands." Sesshoumaru informed, "But quite a distance away from home. This is a place where we are least likely to encounter anything that would disturb us." Inuyasha titled his head to the side in question and Sesshoumaru gestured, "Sit down and listen carefully to what I have to say."

The boy complied and sat down, looking a little confused and startled when Sesshoumaru sat down on the ground as well. "Have any of your tutors explained to you about the differences between ningen and youkai?"

Inuyasha frowned and shook his head. He did learn a lot about youkai customs and rules but nothing about ningen.

"Hmm." Sesshoumaru murmured thoughtfully, "Very well." Keen amber eyes closed for a moment as the Daiyoukai gathered his thoughts. "Ningen and Youkai are two very different beings. However, in ways, we are very much alike. Both species are intelligent and capable of speech, of writing and reading and of invention. We share many similar physical attributes as well. Of course, there is an exception in the form of lowest class of demons. Those are the ones who are purely violent and often prey on humans."

Inuyasha nodded in understanding, remembering those ugly looking things that had pursued him. They were not capable of speech so they must have been low class demons. "However, no one can deny that demons are superior to humans, even the lowest amongst us are far stronger to them when it comes to pure physical strength." Sesshoumaru leveled a look of warning at Inuyasha, "Nevertheless, you must not forget that they are cunning creatures that are quite capable of creating sly traps. You must be cautious when you are dealing with them. Especially the ones who possess spiritual power."

"I understand, chichi-ue."

"Good." Sesshoumaru nodded, "As I said, demons are superior to humans when it comes to physical strength. However, demons of our stature, those who possess royal blood can surpass even those humans who possess great spiritual strength. Our youki is powerful, powerful enough to overcome any spiritual attack from a ningen monk or priestess. Moreover, we are gifted with several other abilities." To demonstrate, Sesshoumaru drew his hand back and cracked his knuckles, releasing a long glowing whip of pure energy.

"Sugoi." Inuyasha whispered in awe, reaching forward to touch the whip.

Sesshoumaru hissed and drew back, "Be still you fool." He snapped, narrowing his eyes, "Did I give you permission to touch it?" he asked dangerously.

Inuyasha froze, his eyes going wide in apprehension. The Daiyoukai calmly drew his whip back, scowling at his son in reprimand, "You must not touch it. It will blister your skin and I assure you, that will be quite painful."

The child nodded, looking calmer. "You will be able to perform this particular skill. It is not too difficult to summon the whip but it takes a lot of time and effort to master it. However, some other skills will come to you naturally and easily. Flying, for example, shouldn't take long to master."

He observed Inuyasha for a while, "You are far too young to be learning the whip. It will be very dangerous for you. You will not be learning how to summon poison to your claws until you develop immunity to all poisons." He narrowed his eyes, "That should happen by the time you are about thirty years old."

Inuyasha pouted, thirty was a long time away.

Sesshoumaru looked amused for a moment before he continued the lesson. "One key difference between youkai and ningen is our ability to transform." He looked at Inuyasha intently, "We are called the Inu-youkai for a reason. I will transform soon so that you know what it is like. My true form can be frightening but you must understand that it will never harm you. When I am at such a state, my instincts often take precedence over rationality. It is very unlikely that anything, including me, will ever harm you when I am in my true form." Inuyasha nodded, his eyes wide. "However, as my son, you must show completely obedience to me or my youkai will punish you. You _must_ follow my every command down to the very letter."

Inuyasha nodded again and Sesshoumaru stepped a few paces away from his apprehensive child, letting his youkai surge to the surface. Instantly, his eyes turned red, the demon markings on the sides of his face widening as his power visibly rose. The ground under his feet cracked at the sheer strength of his aura. The Daiyoukai took one last look at his son before closing his eyes and letting his power loose.

Inuyasha whimpered, scrambling back as his father's features shifted. It felt like hours before a large, menacing form stood before him. He looked up with wide, frightened eyes, taking in the massive demon in front of him. Those red eyes were not comforting at all. They did not show the wisdom and intelligence that his father possessed. They were wild, untamed and completely feral.

'_B...big… teeth…_' his mind whispered he gaped at those menacing looking fangs, gulping at the sight of the green acid dripping from the demon's maw.

Suddenly, he felt his eyes water, "Chichi-ue, please come back!" he called out, absolutely terrified. He placed his hands protectively on his head, "Please, _please, _chichi-ue…" he trembled, a sob escaping him.

A low, soothing growl caught his attention as a huff of warm breath ruffled his hair. He looked up, his skin pale with terror. A wet snout tapped him in his chest, another low growl landing comfortingly on his ears.

Hesitantly, a little hand reached out, hovering uncertainly in the air. The large demon nudged his hand and Inuyasha smiled tentatively, caressing the silky fur. His eyes widened in awe as he gazed into his father's crimson eyes, suddenly feeling nothing but security and peace. In this form, his father seemed so powerful that Inuyasha felt that nothing in this world would ever touch him.

His father wouldn't allow it.

"Chichi-ue?" he asked uncertainly but the demon in front of him growled in approval and Inuyasha got a bit more adventurous, rubbing his father's snout with his hand, tracing the crescent moon on his forehead. "Sugoi!"

A low rumble coming from the demon startled him until he understood that his father was amused. His eyes brightened and he enthusiastically inspected Sesshoumaru's true form, "Chichi-ue is _so_ amazing!" he exclaimed, his little fingers refusing to stay still as he explored, caressing the silk like fur. He wondered whether he would be able to transform like that as well.

Suddenly, Sesshoumaru nudged him harder than necessary, making Inuyasha fall onto his back. The Daiyoukai pressed his nose against his son, sniffing him to ensure that his pup was in good health and no longer afraid of him. Inuyasha squirmed, giggles erupting from his mouth as he face flushed in excitement. "That tickles!" he exclaimed and tried to escape but the older demon held him still, an amused snort ruffling his clothes.

"Ewww!" Inuyasha exclaimed as a large, sandpaper-like tongue groomed him. "Stoooop it!" he whined, unable to stop the helpless giggles that escaped him. The large demon bared his teeth at the squirming child and somehow, those fangs didn't seem so scary anymore.

Suddenly, Sesshoumaru flinched back, an enraged growl escaping him. Inuyasha yelped when someone grabbed him and ran from his distracted father. The Daiyoukai was trying to deal with the abrupt pain of a heavy stone hitting him right underneath his eye.

It took a few moments for Inuyasha to understand what had happened and he started struggling in the unknown grasp. "Let me go!" he demanded as loudly as he could, his wide eyes watching as the enormous form of his father become more and more distant. Whoever had kidnapped him was fast. He continued his struggle, knowing that his movements would slow the unknown person down.

"Stop it!" his captor hissed in urgency, "That demon was trying to eat you! Don't you know anything! Big demons eat pups like you!" A youthful voice stated.

Inuyasha blinked, recalling the time when his father too had warned him that very big demons were likely eat little ones. "Bakaaa!" he yelled as he felt the earth shake. His father was running towards them, no doubt very angry. "Chichi-ue would not eat me!" he said incredulously. Why would his own father eat him?

The other person stopped abruptly, looking down at Inuyasha. It was the first glimpse that the Prince of West had of his captor and he was surprised to see wide blue eyes and pointed ears. '_How dare he call me pup?_' he thought angrily.

"That was your father?" The other demon asked, "Why the hell didn't you tell me that in the first place mutt!"

Inuyasha turned red in anger, "You did not ask!" he said loudly, freeing himself from the demon's grasp and glaring at him with piercing amber eyes, "You just took me away! Just you wait, chichi-ue will be so angry." He crossed his arms, "And don't call me mutt, baka!"

"I ain't a baka!" the other demon child growled.

"Yes you are!"

"No I ain't!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I ai…"

A loud, enraged growl stopped their argument and suddenly Inuyasha was lifted up in the air. He yelped when he noticed that his father's teeth were gently holding onto the back of his haori.

The large Inu-youkai directed his crimson glare at the other demon, baring his fangs in a fierce snarl. Sesshoumaru's tail caught Inuyasha and placed him on his back so that he could concentrate fully on the fool who dared to touch his pup.

The other demon gulped and stepped back, "Nice doggie…" he whimpered, taking another step back.

Inuyasha slapped his hands on his mouth to stop a giggle. He resisted the urge to stick his tongue out at the other boy knowing that he was a prince and such actions were unbecoming of him.

Suddenly, Sesshoumaru paused, taking a tentative sniff of the culprit before him. Crimson eyes flashed and he drew all his power in, caging his true form once again. Inuyasha yelped as he found himself falling from a great height when his father disappeared. His eyes widened in fear but familiar arms caught him long before he could come anywhere close to touching the ground.

The Daiyoukai stood silently for a moment, his arms retaining their possessive grip on his child as he looked at the young boy in front of him. "Wolf Prince Kouga." He murmured, narrowing his eyes, "You are far away from your tribe."

Kouga gulped, recognizing the tall, elegant demon as someone very powerful. However, he was a prince; the other demon wouldn't dare to harm him unless he wanted to suffer punishment at the hands of his parents. "You have not yet reached your maturity, why are you away from your parents?" Sesshoumaru asked, looking down at the young man with the expression Inuyasha was used to seeing, reprimanding but not meant to discomfit or scare. It was an expression his father used only on him and did not like Kouga getting it.

His fingers fisted in his father's haori possessively and he glared at the other demon. He will not let anyone take his chichi-ue away from him.

Kouga crossed his arms in defiance but there was a slight flicker of uncertainty in his eyes, "I just got separated from my friends. We were hunting together."

Sesshoumaru raised a brow, "And you thought of my son as a suitable prey?" he asked icily, a slightly crimson light entering his eyes. His youkai was still stirring underneath the surface, ready to tear the insolent fool part.

The boy was young, about fifty or so years older than his son was. He was of the age when young boys thought the entire world was their playground. Rebellious and uncouth, he was the very picture of youthful arrogance. Sesshoumaru knew that he would never allow his son to be like the demon standing before him.

"No." Kouga scowled, "I thought you were attacking him." He looked at Inuyasha, "I can see that the mutt looks a lot like you, so I made a mistake."

"Do not call me that!" Inuyasha snapped but quickly silenced himself when Sesshoumaru glanced at him sharply.

Kouga scoffed, "Don't talk when adults are speaking, you little shit."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes, "Refrain from using such language in front of my son." He commanded, looking down at Kouga in slight disdain, "And you are too young to be considered an adult."

The Daiyoukai turned away from the wolf demon and started walking towards the castle, "Come." He commanded, glancing at Kouga from over his shoulder, "I will not allow the Prince of Wolves be lost in the wilderness if I can help it. We shall go to my home and I will contact your parents and search for those who accompanied you on this hunting excursion." His lips curled into a displeased frown, "They should be punished for losing sight of you."

"Hey! I can take care of myself! Who the hell do you think you are, ordering me about like that?" Kouga exclaimed as he followed Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha bristled in the Daiyoukai's arms; no one was allowed to talk to his father so disrespectfully. "Do not speak to him in such a manner!" Inuyasha snapped and Sesshoumaru looked down at his son, a brow raised in amusement. It was all too easy to recognize the jealous protectiveness in Inuyasha's eyes.

"Didn't you hear, mutt-face." Kouga replied with a smug smirk, "I am the Prince of Wolves! I can speak however I want to speak and you can't say anything about it!"

Inuyasha scoffed, "You do not sound like a Prince, speaking in such a crass manner." He stated loftily, narrowing his brilliant eyes, "You are in the Western Lands and as you are the Prince of your people, you must take care not to offend the people of the lands which do not belong to you. You represent your clan here and your actions can reflect badly on your people." He seemed to be reciting something he had learned from his tutors as he gazed at Kouga with a frown, "You want others to think that the wolf tribe consists of uncouth, uneducated ruffians?"

Sesshoumaru's eyes lightened in humor, his lips curling into smirk that was hidden from the two quarrelling boys. Kouga's indignant sputters only added to his mirth. Inuyasha had inherited his vicious tongue, it seemed.

"It would serve you well to heed to my son's advice, Prince Kouga." Sesshoumaru's voice was silky-smooth, devoid of any feelings. "It would also serve you well to take care not to offend him." He glanced at Kouga, his long fingers combing through Inuyasha hair to sooth his jealous feelings, "He also happens to be a prince… he is the Prince of the West."

Kouga faltered, his eyes going wide. He paled suddenly when he connected the dots, "Sesshoumaru of the West."

The Daiyoukai dipped his head in acknowledgement and Kouga paled further, '_Gods, please tell me I did not just offend the Daiyoukai of the Western Lands. Oh Lord, father will have my head for this!_'

Once he understood that Kouga was following him obediently, he turned his attention towards a sulking Inuyasha. This was not the first time ever since Inuyasha was discovered that he showed his insecurity. Sesshoumaru had tolerated Inuyasha's need to be in his presence constantly because he considered it natural for a demon child his age. Especially since Inuyasha had never known his father before.

This, however, was a different situation. He had thought that Inuyasha was coping remarkably well with the sudden changes in his life. He adjusted quickly, his tutors, with the exception of Kanae, were pleased with his performance. The servants dotted on him and his mother was indulging his every whim, showering affection on her beloved grandson liberally.

Inuyasha's insecurity was something that even his mother had noticed. She had told him that he felt abandoned, which was only natural considering that he was not able to bond with Sesshoumaru as he had bonded with Izayoi when he was born. Moreover, he had just found out that his mother deliberately kept him away from his father and it must have had some effect on the child.

Narrowing his eyes, he turned his head a little, taking in his son's scent. Sure enough, there was an underlying sense of unease in him. The child still had very little understanding of Sesshoumaru's role as his father. He did not understand that no one could ever take his place. No random child picked up by Sesshoumaru would ever come close to being his son and unless he mated and sired another child, he would claim no other pup as his own.

Mating was out of question therefore Inuyasha would never have a rival for his attention.

The Daiyoukai paused thoughtfully; they could not fly back to the castle. Sesshoumaru could carry Kouga and Inuyasha with him but he was disinclined to touch Kouga. To an Inu-youkai, scent was an important factor. If Sesshoumaru had Kouga's scent on him, it would bother Inuyasha.

He looked at the sky and let out a long, sharp whistle, startling both Inuyasha and Kouga. "I have summoned Ah-Un." Sesshoumaru explained to Inuyasha, "He will carry the wolf back to the castle and you can come with me."

Inuyasha nodded, narrowing his eyes on Kouga before turning away with a huff, resting his head on Sesshoumaru's shoulder.

It wasn't long before Ah-Un landed before them. Sesshoumaru gestured Kouga to climb the beast while the animal greeted Inuyasha, naturally fond of his master's child. Inuyasha indulged the loyal creature by petting it as Sesshoumaru saw to it that Kouga was sitting securely on the saddle.

"Head for the castle." Sesshoumaru addressed to the beast before looking at Kouga, "Ah-Un is very reliable and will carry you safely to the castle. Do not agitate it."

Kouga nodded hesitantly, bracing himself as the beast rose into the air. Sesshoumaru stayed unmoving as Ah-Un ascended and disappeared from sight.

It was only then did his son relax. Sesshoumaru looked down at Inuyasha with a slight frown, disliking the manner in which the pup avoided looking at him. His skin was pale and his eyes shadowed. It was such a contrast to his earlier mood when Inuyasha had been flushed with excitement and bright eyed as he marveled Sesshoumaru's true form.

"You have become very wise, musuko." He murmured, knowing very well how to distract his son. Inuyasha looked up at him in confusion. "It was most amusing to see you teach a prince who is decades older to you how to truly carry out his diplomatic duties."

Instantly, Inuyasha was distracted. His eyes brightened, "The wolf was being impolite. Surely, Sayaka-sensei would spank him for cursing! She says that it is unbecoming of a prince to curse or be impolite." He tilted his head to the side, "Ne, how come he speaks so boldly?"

Sesshoumaru rose into the air as well, flying towards their home in a leisurely fashion. "Firstly," the Daiyoukai murmured, smirking faintly, "While Lady Sayaka is very likely to spank a child such as him, she happens to be _your_ sensei and not his. Since you are behaving yourself, I do not assume that she will be bending you over her knee anytime soon." Inuyasha nodded, already seeming less apprehensive about flying. "As for the manner in which Prince Kouga speaks, his arrogance allows him to behave so foolishly. You must remember this, Inuyasha. Never allow anyone to question your upbringing, never allow anyone to think of our clan in a less than favorable manner. It is your duty to uphold the honor of our clan and that of our kingdom."

Inuyasha nodded solemnly for a moment before frowning, "Father…" he hesitated for a moment and Sesshoumaru looked down at Inuyasha with a raised brow. "I am your only son, aren't I? Without a doubt?"

Sesshoumaru nodded, "Yes. Without a single shred of doubt."

"You will be my father forever and ever, won't you? Even if I were weak and incompetent?"

'_Ah._' Sesshoumaru thought in realization, '_It would seem Kanae's words had a greater impact on him than I imagined._' He paused thoughtfully for a moment, knowing that the matter should be handled delicately.

"Tell me, musuko, would you have anyone else rather than me as your father?"

Inuyasha's eyes widened in surprise and he looked up at Sesshoumaru, "Why ask?" he asked, his voice soft and uncertain.

The Daiyoukai traced the crescent moon on Inuyasha's forehead thoughtfully, "As a father, I may not be what you desire. I may be sterner than what you wish for or less affectionate than most. I may not tolerate misbehavior in the slightest and I may very well give you some harsh punishments if you disobey me. When such a time arrives when you are being punished or you wish for a more affectionate parent, you may dislike me." Inuyasha frowned, "Would you replace me with someone else, then?" Sesshoumaru asked with a raised brow.

Inuyasha shook his head forcefully, "Iie, Chichi-ue is chichi-ue!"

"Precisely." Sesshoumaru murmured, satisfied with the answer. "There maybe times when you would displease me. There maybe times when you would not perform in your duties as well as you are capable of, times when you would disobey me. There maybe instances when you may fail in a task I ask you to do and that would disappoint me. However, musuko will still be musuko." He assured, "No matter how many times you commit mistakes, I wish for you to try your best and excel because I know you are capable of it. You are _my_ son and there is nothing out of your reach. Do not let anyone, much less a scheming demon; tell you that you are weak or incompetent."

"Truly?" Inuyasha asked softly, "You are not angry with me for not performing well in archery lessons?"

"Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru's voice took on a slightly exasperated tone, "My pup, why must you dwell on such trivial matters? You now very well that that was not your fault and I would never be angry with you if you are faultless." He caressed the fading bruises on Inuyasha's chin, "If I am angry, it is because someone dared to touch you with the intention to harm. Do not concern yourself over this."

Inuyasha fell silent for a while and Sesshoumaru increased his speed, considering the matter resolved for a moment.

Suddenly, Inuyasha giggled.

The Daiyoukai looked down at the flushed face and sparkling eyes with a questioning look, "You find something amusing, musuko?"

Inuyasha shook his head, "Ne, will you let big chichi-ue come out and play with me again sometime?"

Sesshoumaru's brow arched in surprise, "_Big_ chichi-ue?" he asked skeptically.

Inuyasha nodded excitedly, "Yes! Since he is chichi-ue as well but he is so _big_." His spread his arms to imply the size, "And normal chichi-ue is so _little_." He brought his thumb and a finger together, "So I decided to call him big chichi-ue and he is so much fun! Even though his tongue feels weird and I don't like it when it is licking me but the rest was so brilliant!"

Sesshoumaru decided not to feel offended by that and he looked down at his son, his eyes flashing in amusement, "I thought you were frightened of my true form."

"No," Inuyasha waved dismissively, "Little chichi-ue is much scarier than big chichi-ue. Big chichi-ue is like a giant puppy!"

Sesshoumaru wisely decided not to mention this particular conversation to his mother. She would never let him forget it.


End file.
